


Thirteen

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poem about Me, Prose Poem, Random - Freeform, Thirteen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: What was I when I was thirteen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small poem I had to write for English class. I think it's pretty good.

Thirteen

* * *

At 13 I lived for _Creativity_ :  
A single movement could tell a story,  
A single note could cause emotion,  
A single line could show new perspective,  
A single word could spark a legacy,  
A single decision could change a life,

* * *

At 13 I lived for _Dance_ :  
Soft figures moving at various speeds  
all showing that they are supple,  
Harsh movements paired with soft flowing arms  
as a balance crafted by gods is executed.  
Movement and rhythm tell  
a story that needs no words to understand,

* * *

At 13 I lived for _Music_ :  
Loud and soft dynamics and contrast  
used to weave stories when words fail,  
Fast and slow rhythms show  
character and invoke feelings,  
Chords of harmony echo to speak  
and startle emotions once forgotten,

* * *

At 13 I lived for _Drawing_ :  
Colorful pencils as they scratched  
across white sheets of paper,  
Markers that bleed their colors  
as if to leave their mark on the world,  
Creative shapes and vibrant colors blend  
to show new ideas and perspectives,

* * *

At 13 I lived for _Writing_ :  
Pencils filled with lead that wrote of epic tales  
as if the ideas would be forgotten,  
Worlds would collide as reality  
became a fantasy of the author’s creation,  
Simple words on plane paper became  
stories with their own legacy to share,

* * *

At 13 I lived for _Creativity_ :  
To dance, to play music,  
To draw, to write,  
To be creative,  
At 13… Just 13…  
This is what I lived for…  
To share what I know,  
To change someone’s life,  
At 13 I lived for _Changing Lives_ :  
What did you live for?


End file.
